1. Technique Field
The present invention relates to a memory storage device, and more particularly, to a memory storage device capable of setting a corresponding operation mode according to a working voltage, and a memory controller and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Since a rewritable non-volatile memory has several characteristics such as non-volatility of data, low power consumption, small size, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading and writing speed, the rewritable non-volatile memory is the most suitable memory applied in a portable electronic product, e.g., a laptop. A solid state drive is a memory storage device adopting a flash memory as a storage medium. For these reasons, flash memory has become a very popular part of the electronic industry in recent years.
A memory storage device includes a plurality of elements, and each element is operated under a different working voltage from others. If a working voltage of an element is lower than a voltage threshold, the element is unable to work normally. To maintain the normal operation of the memory storage device, in general, the memory storage device is reset when a working voltage for the controller in the memory storage device is lower than a corresponding voltage threshold. However, when the power of the memory storage device is unstable temporarily, some of the elements work normally, but some of the elements are unable to work. For example, with a certain power supply, the buffer of the memory storage device can work normally, but the rewritable non-volatile memory is unable to work normally. At this moment, if the memory storage device is reset, data in the buffer will be lost. Therefore, how to design a memory storage device and a related controlling method in order to avoid the data lost of the memory due to unstable power source is the main topic for the people skilled in this art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.